Children of the Elite four
by Masque Venitien
Summary: The elite four had never been composed of children before. With a new, unexperienced member and challenges ahead of them, the children of the elite four experience many adventures as true pokemon masters.[interesting pairings]


The many Adventures of children of the Elite Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon but the plot.

* * *

"Sakura pay attention," Yuki shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you - counter only works with physical attacks! I just used Flame Drill with my Blaziken. Now your Torterra has fainted! Making pokemon faint is not a good thing. Even a Psyduck has more sense than you!

His words brought Sakura back to the present. Her emerald green eyes had been too focused in battle, but she saw Yuki who seemed furious.

"Sorry Yuki, what did you just say?"

Yuki sighed, "We will leave it here today. You can go."

Sakura bobbed her head at the older boy who had been an elite four longer than she had and tried hard not to feel so crushed. As her head of brown ringlets faced down in submission, Yumi interrupted from the sides. As one of the elite four, longer in her post than Yuki, she found the situation slightly bemusing.

"Yuki why are you so hard on Sakura?" Yumi asked teasingly from the corner when Sakura left. "She's just started the elite four and you are just a child yourself,"

Yuki stiffened his shoulders, "Yumi, an elite four member should at least know that counter…"

"…only works with physical attacks." Yumi concluded, "and who was the one who could not get the concept five times when he started?" she was merciless when it came to teasing Yuki.

Yuki blinked a few times as if he was reminiscing then blushed. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment of pensiveness, "I will try to be nicer to her next time but sometimes…" he shrugged, "it is so frustrating…"

The elite four engaged in rigorous training schedule that started from literal dawn to dusk. From sunrise to sunset. All four members knew the danger of resting and not honing their skills as well as mastering situations arising with their pokemons. They were warriors, adept in the skills of battle with the monsters they were befriending. Yuki was the one who was the most talented, the silent boy who disciplined himself regularly and his strength grew each day onwards in his silent reflection and skills.

Yumi had retired early; she was experienced and dealt with nerves a little differently from Yuki. She remembered the day when the boy had joined them and felt her lips twitching into a smile. He had been so self-confident but now he had matured. With more experience, she saw that he dealt with his nerves by endless practice but he needed more time, she thought to herself. Soon, when he had experienced enough, he would know that letting stress get to yourself, was a path to self-destruction.

She absent-mindedly ran a comb through her straight, shoulder-length hair. She relaxed when she did this. Many would kill to be in her position, she reminded herself, but Yumi knew that being one of the elite four was not just a glorified position. It was a real job. On a daily basis she had to meet the challengers and defeat them. She also had to keep up with the new, youthful, fresh challengers who were likely to take her place. Her potential was not limitless, Yumi thought bluntly, but she had experience and she was smart. Yumi put the comb down; she knew how to deal with herself and others. She would not lose. Her concern immediately reached out to Sakura, who would now be in her room, a little disheartened.

True to Yumi's predictions, Sakura was already in bed, the covers pulled tightly up to her chin. Her eyes closed shut slowly as she gazed out the opposite windows with a moon and stars so bright. She wanted to be the best of the elite four, she would. She would become better than Yuki…better than Yumi…even better than Kyo…

The next morning came swiftly and brightly as it always did. The elite four were already stationed at their posts and were awaiting their first challenger. Sakura was shifting her feet nervously in her post; this was going to be her first battle as an elite four! She had come a long way to become one of the elite four, she was not going to lose so easily and she would prove herself, especially to Yuki!

To Kyo's memory, the elite four had never been composed purely of children before and as the longest elite four member in the team, he felt that he had a right to say that that was a certain fact. He did not feel that a challenger dismissing them because they were children, would give Sakura any additional confidence boosts that she definitely needed today. Children had always been dismissed and regarded as inferior; Kyo did not see why the attitude would change today anyway with their first battle of the day.

However, the times were changing. The younger generation were not to be dismissed or regarded as inferior, Kyo would definitely testify about that!

Suddenly, when Kyo was lost in his thoughts, the first challenger sauntered into the spacious room with echoing footsteps. He looked a little rugged from travel yet he was breathing with excitement and his eyes glittered.

He was a man of his late twenties and his stance was threatening. However, one could see the change of the glinting in his eyes when he saw them,

"Are you losers, the elite four?" he snorted rudely, "Kids these days," he spat on the floor.

Kyo flinched, "You're cleaning that up," he said firmly, "and we'll see who the loser is after the match!" countered Kyo the electric expert.

* * *

**TBC**...tell me what you think! 


End file.
